


Fuck Me

by ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL/pseuds/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL
Summary: Just some  short smut. Literally thats it.





	Fuck Me

Draco lays there on Harry's bed curtains closed with a charm with only his silk bathrobe open, pale legs spread, hands above his head patiently waiting for Harry to return from Quidditch practice. A few more minutes before a cleaned Harry comes back knowing the opening to Draco's charm. "Oh, Merlin!" Harry smiles seeing Draco looking so soft in the fabric.

"You like?" Draco smirks spreading his legs slightly further. Harry nods immediately throwing of his pajamas. "Needy much?"

"You're so beautiful," Harry leans in kissing him gently. and cock.

"Hurry up. Fuck me!" Draco groans out in demanding. Harry shoves two fingers in Draco's tight little hole slowly starting to scissors. "Merlin Potter!" Draco hisses. Harry smirks making quick work shoving in a third finger, hitting his spot everytime.

"How bad?" Harry holds Draco's legs up as good as possible with his free hand.

"Very! Bright intense green! F-f-" Draco gets cut off by a quick clean transition from fingers to throbbing cock deep inside him, making him scream.

"Oh, Dray. So beautiful," Harry spreads Draco's legs over his shoulders, giving both a second to breathe. "So fucking good for me." Draco moans sinking further into the mattress. Harry slowly starts rocking back and forth picking up speed with each pound. He grabs Draco's wrists shoving them above his head, "No touching yourself now. Can't take all the fun away." Draco just gasps enjoying every ounce of Harry. Harry keeps a steady pace keeping steady till Draco whines a certain little sound just before he comes covering his own chest. Seconds later Harry releases up inside his ass. He collapses down beside him carefully pulling out in the process. "Well?"

"Perfect." Draco smiles snuggling into Harry's warmth. They both fall asleep.


End file.
